10 Teens, 9 Waffles TOO!
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: *PART 7 OUT OF 7!* (Yes I used that 'TOO' on purpose) Requested by Howling Wolf Pup AND Applebucker77! When Cole gets captured by Skales when he goes out to buy waffles! But when Skales turns Cole into a baby they'll have to make a MAJOR decision. Will they take the waffles to satisfy their hunger and ditch Cole? Will they ditch the waffles and stay hungry?


**Yep. You asked for it and Yes. The TOO is supposed to be there and spelled like that! Why? It's the second book and it's in this week! Because I'M LEAVING EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU FOR FOUR DAYS! Don't cry even though I may...enjoy this though.**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON 10 TEENS, 9 WAFFLES!**

Nya: *Slaps Jay* WHY DID I EVER LOVE YOU? *Slaps Jay again*

Zane: *Screams* FALCON! GET YOU BRAWLING METAL BUTT OVER HERE!

Jamie: Now with that I am hungry.

All of them: YEAH!

**PRESENTING A NEW AND TOTALLY LEGIT STORY LINE!**

* * *

**At the Store...**

Cole: UGH! WHY DO I HAVE TO GET THE GROCERIES! KAI'S SO FAT THAT HE'D NEED THE EXERCISE!

Skales: WAZZUP?!

Cole: NO HOMO!

Skales: SHUT UP!

Cole: Why are you even here?!

Skales: I supposed to turn some weirdo into a baby by kidnapping him and hypnotizing him. You?

Cole: I have to get food.

Skales: What are you getting.

Cole: Waffles.

Skales: GASP! *Puts Cole in a black bag* NO LEGO IS GOING TO STEAL MY EGGOS!

* * *

Ashley: OH MY GOSH WHAT'S TAKING COLE SO LONG?!

Zane: I TOLD YOU I SHOULD OF CALLED THE HOOD!

Jamie: Zane. HOW WILL THE HOOD GET US WAFFLES?!

Zane:...5-Finger Discount!

Everyone but Zane: HAHAHA! **NO!**

Sensei: There's cereal on the counter people. There's FOOD HERE!

Nya: But it's not the same.

Sensei: Well Nya I understand you. You're pregnant!

Nya: Sensei...WHO LIED TO YOU?!

Sensei: YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT?! *Starts laughing* OH SNAP! I'll call the local Weight Watchers for you since you're SO SKINNY!

Nya: I'M NOT FAT!

Zane: Jay you better tell her in her face that she is as fat as a pregnant woman. Kai...he's a WHOLE NOTHER UNIVERSE!

Jay: First of all, yes Nya you are fat, second of all...NOTHER ISN'T A WORD!

Zane: IT IS! IN DA HOOD!

Caroline: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP YOU SOUND LIKE KAI WHEN HE'S TRYING TO EXERCISE!

Everyone: OH SNAP!

Lara: Cole's taking TOO LONG! Let's just read his will and take everything he has!

Ashley: HA! NO! Everything the dude has is BLACK. He says he isn't emo but he keeps on wearing BLACK. His favorite cake is chocolate which is a shade lighter than the color BLACK. Everything he wears BLACK. THERE ARE OTHER COLORS OUT THERE BUT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE BLACK! MEN IN BLACK IS HIS FAVORITE MOVIE! BLACK BUTLER AS WELL! EVERYTHING'S GOTTA BE BLACK! HE HAS SENSE! HECK THE DUDE PROBABLY BLENDS IN WITH THE NIGHT SKY! THE PAPER IS PROBABLY BLACK AND SO IS THE TEXT!

Lara: You have a point! *Passes Cole's will to Zane* Zane what does it say?

Zane: Everyone wear the cloor black for the rest of their lives.

Sensei: HA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Lloyd: Well this stinks!

Sensei: i got an idea! You people go the store and look for Mr. BlackistheonlyemotionIfeel! AND COME BACK WHEN YOU FIND SOMETHING OUT OR SERIOUS!

The Team: OK! *Runs out*

Sensei: Now...how do I hack China's government?!

* * *

Cole: UGH! WHERE AM I?!

Skales: under the earth! ISN'T LIFE GREAT?!

Cole: NO!

Skales: MAN YOU REALLY ARE EMO!

Cole: SHUT UP!

Skales: NO!

Cole: True that. You're probably gay anyway...

Skales: SHUT UP! IF I WAS GAY I WOULD PLAY JUSTIN BIEBER IN A MATTER OF FACT! MEZMO PLAY IT!

Mezmo: OK!

Radio: AND I WAS LIKE...NO! *Radio breaks* (This is a running gag in Ninjago Bloopers. When a person or object here's Justin Bieber they yell 'NO'. If it's an object it'll break)

Fangtom: CAN BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO MAKE AN ARMY HERE!

Cole; Read some textbooks on Teen Health and you'll SEE how you'll get an army.

Skales: OH SNAP!

Fangtom: SHUT UP!

Skaildor: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU STOP SAYING SHUT UP! IT'S MEAN!

Acudicus: *Smacks Skaildor* SHUT UP!

Skales: YOU SHUT UP!

Cole: NO! YOU SHUT UP!

Skales: You know what?! I'm going to turn you into a REAL baby!

Cole: HA! How are YOU going to do that!

Skales; *Takes out powdered milk* I was on Mad Scientist Rejects. I KNOW what I'm doing at the moment.

* * *

Ashley: So Cole was talking to a snake, got kidnapped, and the snake disappeared?

Cashier: Yep. That sums it up!

Kai: *Smacks Cashier* THAT WAS SOME **USELESS** INFORMATION!

Caroline: *Smacks Kai* YOU'RE USELESS!

Zane: YEAH! *Smacks Jay*

Jay: ZANE YOU IDIOT I'M NOT KAI! *Smacks Zane*

Lara: Guys, let's STOP SMACKING EACH OTHER AND THINK FOR A MINUTE!

Kai: Thinking is USELESS~

Lara: Ugh...*Slaps Kai*

Sensei: You guys make me think I'm failing REALLY hard...

Lloyd; When did you get here?

Sensei: Oh me? I was born on...

Lloyd: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

Sensei: Anyway...I came to help you guys and making your lives easier! So what happened?!

Jamie: Cole got kidnapped by a snake.

Sensei: It's gotta be Skales! Everyone knows he's GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Jay: The real question is where IS he...

Ashley: They're all in the same place so...

Sensei: OH SO TRUE! *Smacks Jay*

* * *

Lara: How did we get down here again?!

Kai: We used Zane as a jackhammer!

Nya: But he's traumatized at the moment so if anything happens we'll ditch him!

Zane: NO! WE'RE GOING TO CALL THE HOOD!

Caroline: Everything you say HAS to do with The Hood! What made you so addicted to it?!

Zane: I turned into a girl and was kidnapped and was forced to rap so I can save Nya and I won and now THE HOOD IS ON MY SIDE! They're my friends!

Everyone but Zane: HEY!

Skales: GASP! INTRUDERS!

Ashley: SKALES IS A WOMAN?!

Caroline: IS THE BABY IN HER ARMS COLE?!

Sensei: MAN! I just...don't know what to say about life these days!

Zane: ARE OUR LIVES A SICK GAME TO YOU PEOPLE?!

Me: Rack up guys and let's play again!

Skales: You guys have a choice! You can choose to save Cole but you won't get 360 of your favorite breakfast Eggo Waffles! Or you can take Cole and change him back to NORMAL instead of the 360 Eggo Waffles!

Kai: *Cries in Lara's arms* WHY DOES LIFE HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?!

Sensei: I would choose Cole but we don't want emo baby as breakfast...

Lloyd: WE AREN'T CANNIBALS!

Zane: *Smacks Lloyd* SHUT UP!

Cole: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HEH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Skales: *Shoves Gerber down Cole's throat* SHUT UP FOOL!

Sensei: *Kicks Skales and saves Cole* ONLY I CALL HIM FOOL, **FOOLS**!

Caroline: ZANE, NOW!

Zane: WHERE MY HOOD AT?! *The Hood pops up*

William: MAN NO WONDER YOU CALLED US! LOOK AT DEM WAFFLES!

Zane: HOOD AND CAPTAIN FALCON! ATTACK THOSE SERPENTINE!

The Hood and Falcon: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sensei: *Holds Baby Cole in his arms* I always wanted kids...*Sniff* WHY AM I SO ALONE?!

Jamie: SENSEI WU THAT'S ZANE'S JOB TO COMPLAIN! WE GOTTA GO! WE HAVE THE WAFFLES!

Sensei: I WANNA FEEL LOVE!

Jay: I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO...

Sensei: **NO!** *Kicks Baby Cole out of the Serpentine Lair* SCREW THIS! I AIN'T NO DADDY!

* * *

Cole: SO that's what happened to me?!

Kai: YEP.

Sensei: Pssh. And you guys thought Skales was straight!

Ashley, Lloyd, and Jamie: Everyone agreed with you when you said that...

Jay: Anyway this calls for WAFFLES!

Everyone: YAY!

Jamie: But's it's dinner time...

Ashley: CHICKEN AND WAFFLES!

Everyone: **YEAH!**

**Morals of the Story...**

**-Skales is gay (apparently...)!**

**-Falcon is ACTUALLY CAPTAIN FALCON!**

**-Sensei AIN'T NO DADDY!**

**-No one calls the Ninja FOOLS unless it's Sensei!**

**-When you win a rap battle, The Hood will be one your side NO MATTER WHAT!**

**-CHICKEN AND WAFFLES IS THE BEST DINNER EVER (THIS IS A TRUE FACT! ESPECIALLY WHEN THE CHICKEN IS MADE BY MY PARENTS OR POPEYES!)**

**-Even THINGS hate Justin Bieber!**

**-The lives of the Ninja are sick, twisted games! FOR ALL OF US! :3**

* * *

**Part 7 out of 7! Well guys I'm leaving today! It's 12:56 AM so yeah...**

**Did you like?**

**What was your favorite one(s)?**

**Want more craziness?**

**See you guys...ON THE FLIPSIDE!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
